


Hello, Commander

by ariniad (devvari)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, kinda Alternate Reality
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devvari/pseuds/ariniad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Kau mempersiapkannya, dari jauh hari, agar kelak ia dapat menjadi seorang pemimpin. ] Eruri. T untuk implikasi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Commander

**Author's Note:**

> Memutuskan untuk 'pindah rumah' secara permanen. Jadi dipindahin dikit-dikit.  
> Ini fic dari rumah pertama. :)
> 
>  **Pair:** Erwin/Levi
> 
>  **Warning:**  Spoiler for recent chapters. Implikasi...  _macem-macem_.
> 
>  **PS:**  Untuk challenge  **Iridescences**  dari  **Song Kurozora**  di grup FB.
> 
>  **PS2:**  Entah aku bener sama apa yang ditentukan di celeng itu apa engga._. Yah, aku menikmati mengerjakan ini, si. Aku juga mencoba bermain  _scene_  yang saling tumpang-tindih. Kayaknya usahaku gagal.
> 
>  **PS3:**  Seandainya fic buat ultah Erwin itu ngga jadi-jadi juga... HBD, Ganteng. Sori kecepetan sehari aeortyrweghjktl.
> 
>  **Disclaimer: Nope.**  Isayama Hajime.

 

* * *

_Background song:_  The Chairman's Waltz - Memoirs of a Geisha

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yang pertama kali kaulakukan di dalam ruang kerjanya adalah membuka buku yang tengah kaubawa. Buku saku yang tak begitu memakan tempat dalam kantung jasmu. Kau angkat tali merah penanda dimana kau berhenti membaca sebelumnya, lalu meneruskan kegiatanmu seakan-akan kenyataan bahwa kau hanya bisa menggunakan sebelah tangan untuk melakukan itu samasekali tidak menjadi beban bagimu.

(Kau mendesah, tentu itu bukan beban, kau telah terbiasa.)

Ketika ia tiba dan memerhatikanmu membaca untuk sepersekian sekon yang tak kausadari karena kau begitu terhisap masuk penuh konsentrasi, kau melempar senyum padanya, tapi ia malah memalingkan muka. Itu membuatmu jengah, namun kau tak mengatakan apapun. Kau sempat menangkap ke mana arah pandangannya sebelum ia berpaling, jadi kau mengerti... sedikit. Kau berpikir tidak mungkin kau membebaninya lebih lagi, jadi kau berusaha untuk diam.

"Halo, Komandan."

Ia berjengit dan mungkin kau memang menikmati menyiksa emosinya walau kau sempat berniat untuk tidak menambah beban. Pembohong. Kau terpicu ketika melihatnya gelisah; berdiri di ujung mata pedang, berputar dan bulat memanjang. Segan bersikap seperti biasa seakan itu tindakan yang tak patut dipertunjukkan di hadapanmu. Masygul yang terpendam di kubangan buram iris mata itu menjelaskan apa yang wajah datarnya tidak.

Senyummu, tanpa kau nyana, dari lembut berubah kecut.

"Levi."

Jadi, kau ulurkan tangan kirimu, menunggunya menyambutmu. Buku yang belum selesai kaubaca kautaruh di atas pahamu, menyeimbangkannya semampumu. Kau menunggu, dan terus menunggu sekalipun orang yang kautunggu membatu di depan pintu. Kaku bagai marmer— jadi kau mendelik. Sempat kau duga lelaki itu terkesiap ketika bertemu pandang denganmu, namun kau tak acuh. Ia seharusnya patuh—

Dan ia pun bergerak. Akhirnya.

Ia meraih tangan yang kau ulurkan, seperti anak yang kehilangan pedoman. Menggenggam jemarimu seerat yang ia bisa. Menarik lengan bajumu hingga puncak kepalanya menyentuh pundakmu; dapat kaurasakan tarikan napasnya kasar. Karbondioksida yang keluar dari nasal membentur satin kemejamu. Menghangat.

Jemarinya lalu berlari ke berbagai tempat.

Tanganmu pun berlari, namun kau berfokus pada mahkota hitamnya. Mengelus lembut dan menahannya agar tetap dalam posisi seperti itu sementara ia gemetaran mencengkeram kedua sisi lenganmu— yang satu masih sangat, sangat hangat dan kekar dengan otot-otot menyembul dan berkedut di balik tekstil sementara yang lain hanyalah angin, kain lembut yang mudah kusut ketika seseorang terlalu kuat meremasnya. Nampaknya Levi tidak peduli.

Kaubisikkan sesuatu padanya, dan perlahan-lahan geletar itu berubah diam, mendatar. Kau menyeringai.

_Bangkit, Levi. Ketahui tugasmu._

Kalian berjauhan. Mengambil jarak. Namun tanganmu masih terus menyusuri ujung rambutnya, memilin dan menyapu ke belakang; kelembutan yang akhir-akhir ini jarang kaurasakan akibat terapi yang sedang kaujalani.

Ia menerima setiap sentuhanmu. Mungkin ia juga rindu.

 

 

* * *

 

"Kuharap kau nyaman berada di posisi ini, Levi."

Mungkin penyebab kau mengatakan itu setengahnya adalah dendam. Mungkin juga tidak. Kau yang telah merencanakan segalanya, kau tahu. Ini pun termasuk bagian dari rencanamu.

Ia menepis tanganmu yang bermain dengan rambutnya perlahan, lalu kembali bertatapan denganmu.

"Kau kesini hanya untuk mengatakan itu?"

"Kalo boleh jujur, setengahnya lagi karena akhir-akhir ini kau jarang pulang." Kau tertawa pelan. "Aku kesepian."

Jika air mukanya berubah atau ada rona yang seketika menyebar hingga ujung cuping telinga, nampaknya kau kelewatan. Sepersekian sekon benar-benar waktu yang sangat sedikit.

" _Fuck you_ , Erwin."

Kau mendongak, tergelak. Begitu lepasnya hingga mengagetkan personel yang tanpa sengaja melewati ruangan dimana kalian berada. Levi memukul pundakmu hingga kau membentur sisi jendela―  _aduh_ , terkadang kaulupa seberapa besar tenaga mantan anak buahmu ini.

"Beri aku satu kecupan, dan aku akan diam dan segera kembali ke rumah, seperti anak baik-baik." Kedipmu nakal, dan ia bergidik. Namun setelah itu hanya bisa menghela napas lalu menyentuh salah satu sisi pipimu— kapas atau gula-gula atau bahkan uap panas yang muncul dari  _stew_  yang kau baui tadi pagi, kau menikmati segala rasa yang dapat kau cecap selama itu adalah lelaki ini, selama itu Levi. Kau berpikir bahwa awalnya ini bukanlah bagian dari rencanamu, tapi yah... kau tak keberatan akan bonus.

 

 

* * *

―Ini salah satu caramu memasang tali kekang padanya. Untuk tetap patuh padamu, untuk tetap berjalan sesuai skema yang berkembang dalam kepalamu. Curang memang.

(Dan kau tidak keberatan akan hubungan personal karena ini  _Levi_ , kau bisa membuat pengecualian.)

 

* * *

 

"Orang kerajaan itu cerewet."  
"Ah, kau akan terbiasa nantinya. Walau sesekali kau perlu pelampiasan supaya tidak cepat stres."  
"Punggungmu kosong nanti malam? Aku ingin sekali mencakarmu."  
" _Kinky_. Coba kucek agendaku dulu," ia memukul pundakmu. "Bercanda." Tanganmu meliuk pada pinggang bawahnya dan kau menarik; lengannya begitu cepat membelit lehermu dan kau hampir tak punya kesempatan untuk terkekeh geli.

Orang bilang perbedaan tinggi badan itu faktor x yang membangkitkan minat.

Ini menyusahkan.

 

 

* * *

"...Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu."  
"Aku tahu."

 

* * *

 

"Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik."

Senyummu bercabang. Ia mengetahui itu, kau juga. Kalian telah menjadi makhluk mengerikan yang dapat membaca pikiran masing-masing, kini. Mungkin karenamu. Agar ia tidak merasa kau memanfaatkannya tanpa ia tahu, agar kau tetap menjaga kepercayaan yang ia punyai kepadamu. Kau renggangkan dirimu agar ia dapat masuk, atas izinmu. Pada petak-petak yang kau izinkan ia untuk paham.

 

 

* * *

―Namun, ada kalanya kau berpikir bahwa, bukan, bukan hanya itu. Ada hal lain. Senyummu terkembang melebar tapi, ah, sudahlah, kaupikir Levi juga sudah tahu.

 

* * *

 

Dan ia pun memahami sisi satire yang kaupunya; karena nyatanya kau memang orang sadis yang sering memberi makna ganda bahkan pada kata paling sederhana sekalipun.

" _Komandan_."

Mungkin itu dendam berbalut gula-gula beraneka warna. Mungkin juga peringatan. Kau tidak keberatan, Levi dapat mengartikannya dengan apapun.

 _Kuharap aku masih bisa memangku jabatan itu._   
_Kuharap kau mengetahui tugasmu._ _  
__'Sweetheart.'_

Yang manapun.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Terdengar aneh baginya dipanggil 'Komandan' oleh orang yang pernah menjabati posisi itu dan lebih cocok menyandangnya daripada ia. Sangat aneh karena banyak orang yang memanggil lelaki itu dengan sebutan serupa dan seperti hal yang natural, panggilan itu sudah bagaikan nama kedua Erwin Smith.

Lebih aneh lagi karena ia tahu harapan terdalam yang Erwin punya; harapan yang mesti pupus karena berkurangnya anggota badan. Harapan yang kini hanya menyisakan ia, sebagai satu-satunya bidak istimewa.

_Tidakkah ia akan merasa―_

Namun tanya dan ragu tersaput bibir beraroma sup daging; ia pun mengatupkan kelopak mata. Membuka mulutnya. Membuncah rasa.

_Akan kulakukan apapun._

Ia tidak bohong.

Karena hanya hal tersebut yang Levi bisa. Mengabulkan permintaan yang Erwin pinta padanya. Maju sebagai Komandan pun salah satu, walau terasa seperti aliran paradoks yang Levi tak yakin harus memulai darimana untuk bisa mengambil catatan dan menjadi pengingat; Erwin telah mempersiapkannya, dari jauh hari, agar kelak ia dapat menjadi pemimpin menggantikan si lelaki pirang. Cacat— atau mati.

 

 

* * *

―Ia bersyukur yang terjadi bukanlah yang terakhir.

 

* * *

 

Bibirnya merekah dan rambutnya kusut masai, tapi ia terus menjilat apa yang tersisa dari Erwin tanpa memedulikan kondisinya yang jauh dari kata rapi. Strap 3DMG yang melonggar dan bekas gesekan dengan permukaan meja tak membuat Levi berhenti untuk bergerak dan menatap ke kejauhan; menembus kaca jendela. Melihat pria pirang berjalan dengan jas hitam disampirkan di sebelah pundaknya lalu lengan kemeja yang kosong dipermainkan semilir angin.

Pria yang memiliki harapan, dan menumpukan harapan tersebut padanya.

Pria yang cemburu, namun mencumbunya lapar seakan cinta itu benar hadir dalam hatinya.

 

 

* * *

Levi tak keberatan jika tidak. Namun ia juga ragu jika memang demikian. Erwin adalah makhluk yang sangat rumit; dan jarang mau membagi isi kepalanya yang kompleks itu. Mungkin ada perasaan yang terdistorsi dan orangnya sendiri tak mengerti sehingga tidak pernah mengatakan frasa suci, atau Erwin memang lelaki yang mengutamakan tindakan daripada kata-kata. Levi tetap tak bisa menunjuk yang mana yang benar.

 

* * *

_Apa sudah cukup?_

Air mata yang menggelombang di pelupuk matanya jatuh. Tiada pertanda, tetes-tetes itu terus berguguran tak peduli usaha apapun yang Levi lakukan untuk membuatnya berhenti.  _Stop, stop, tidak. Kau adalah seorang Komandan. Kau adalah **Levi**. Kau punya tugas. Kau tidak bisa menjadi lemah _ sekarang _._

Lengannya menutupi mata dengan bening tetap menderai bebas di bawahnya. Menutupi emosi yang― _entah_ ―dapat terbaca dari sana.

(Ketakutan melukai perasaan Erwin, ketakutan apabila tak mampu memenuhi harapan itu― resah jika apa yang terjadi di antara mereka sesungguhnya hanya sekedar khayal semu.)

"...Bukan."

 

 

 

 

 

Napasnya memberat.

_Takut Erwin jatuh ke jurang kegelapan._

 

* * *

**end.**

 

* * *

**[ SRI – 10.13.13 ]**

**Author's Note:**

> Hei, aku gila Eruri.  _Like— SINCE THE FIRST TIME I ENJOY THIS PAIR ACTUALLY_. Dan pemikiran soal  _Levi for Chief_  (propaganda termutakhir seorang Erwin Smith—  _headcanon accepted_ ) itu entah kenapa sangat menarik, mengingat Erwin yang ngga mau Levi mati sia-sia sewaktu mereka berhadapan dengan Titan Wanita. #yep #akupesimissoalindikasiromensdarisceneini #sorrriiii
> 
>  
> 
> _And Erwin turns the 'Commander' word become a pet name. There, I give you a kink._
> 
>  
> 
> ...AKU NGALAH. INI SEMUA GARA-GARA ERWIN ROMMEL ASDFGHJKLBNVMCEGTY-
> 
> (Bayangkan manusia yang udah koma sepuluh tahun terus waktu bangun lagi, dia lupa caranya berjalan. Yep, that's my writing skill's intepretation.)
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated.


End file.
